La única salida
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /Semi-AU/Porque ya no quedaba un sólo lugar en el Assiah a donde pudiesen escapar/Resubido/.


Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist así como sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato

* * *

Huir: correr y escapar de todo.

Miles de pensamientos crean un gran caos en tu mente y el sentimiento de desesperación te corroe cada vez más, junto con ellos, volviéndote cada vez más indefenso por la simple razón de haber descubierto una verdad que te desgarra con solo pensar en que nada podrá volver a ser como era antes.

El profundo azul de tus ojos brilla con intensidad en esta penumbra que oculta el resto de tu figura, sabes ellos pueden ver ese mar demoníaco, no puedes evitarlo de ninguna de las maneras. Así que simplemente corres, corres como un animal que inútilmente trata de no ser devorado por un depredador que jamás se detiene, pues nunca lo hará sin alcanzar a su presa y ese eres tú.

A pesar de que tienes bastante fuerza, no deseas luchar más, no eres capaz de desenvainar tu katana, no quieres enfrentarte a ellos; sencillamente no te permites hacerlo. Sólo continúas tu marcha intentando que aquellos que antes creías conocer te pierdan de su campo de visión.

Sin embargo, estas cansado y tu respiración entrecortada lucha por hacerte conseguir más oxígeno para seguir corriendo, ya que es lo único que puedes hacer si pretendes vivir. "Tal vez debería dejar que me maten" son las palabras que se clavan en tu cabeza en ese momento, incitándote a detener tus piernas. Sí, la realidad es que sería mejor así para todos, pero tú no quieres morir, te aferras a la vida más que a nada.

Nunca esperaste que sucediese algo como esto, es normal, ¿cómo imaginarías tal cosa? Jamás te mostraron la realidad, todo en lo que alguna vez creíste no fue más que una mentira. Tú no eres lo que pensabas, ellos tampoco, ni siquiera tu hermano, esa persona a la que siempre protegías y ahora quieres hallar cuanto antes. Porque es el único aliado que te queda, porque los que van persiguiéndote solamente quieren verte inerte en el piso.

Entonces tropiezas. Sientes el dolor de tu cuerpo rodando por el suelo cayendo cuesta abajo mientras las ramas y piedras crean rasguños en tu piel. Finalmente, quedas escondido entre la maleza. Ellos pasan de largo, estaban muy atrás, por lo que no se han dado cuenta,. Aún así, estás lastimado, has sufridos varios golpes y te encuentras demasiado cansado; a penas logras ponerte en pie con extrema dificultad.

Agudizando el oído, oyes como alguien te llama y unos pasos apresurados. Puedes reconocerlo casi de inmediato, puesto que es tu gemelo, sin embargo, no logras que tu voz emita respuesta alguna y escupes algo de sangre con una mano en tu costado donde se encuentra una herida bastante visible. Ante eso, alcanzas tu arma, que cayó cerca de ti, y la desenvainas. Entonces, unas llamas de fuego del mismo color de tus ojos te rodean haciendo que tu hermano fije su vista en donde te hallas y llegue hasta ese lugar.

Su rostro muestra una enorme preocupación y, aunque solo eres capaz de sentir dolor, miedo y el sabor metálico de tu propia sangre, le sonríes como sueles hacerlo. Él te abraza. Te pide perdón con voz quebrada, te pide perdón por no haber podido protegerte, te pide perdón por no haber podido evitar que todo ocurriese, te pide perdón por no haberte dicho la verdad antes.

Se culpa a sí mismo de esto, pero tu mente comienza a decirte que el único culpable eres tú, y así es, eres un demonio, eres escoria y siempre fue de esa manera. No lo sabías, nunca lo supiste, pero aún de esa forma es tu culpa y no suya.

"Todo va a estar bien." ¿Realmente lo crees? No, mas decides obligarte a creerlo mientras pronuncias la frase con dificultad.

Tu arma ya está acomodada como debe estarlo, aunque ahora es tu gemelo el que la carga por el estado en el que estás. Tú no quieres que lo haga, pero él se limita a pedirte silencio para que no te encuentren los que te perseguían. Yukio sujeta tu mano con suavidad guiándote hacía alguna dirección que desconoces. Le devuelves el agarre mientras lo sigues con la vista al suelo y tus cabellos oscuros cubriendo tus ojos.

Ya no sabes que hacer, no podéis volver a casa, no podéis dejaros ver, no podéis seguir fingiendo que sois simples humanos, pues os buscan con la misión de asesinaros sin piedad alguna y sabéis que lo harán. Ya no hay un lugar en Assiah en el que tengáis alguna oportunidad de vivir.

"Esperaba que este día no llegase nunca..." No logras comprender a que se refiere, ah, ¡estás tan confuso!

Tras esas palabras, os quedáis quietos en silencio durante unos eternos segundos. Intentas disimular tu incomodidad y esperas con impaciencia averiguar qué es lo que pasará a partir de ahora y qué es lo que está pensando tu gemelo.

"Solo hay dos salidas. La primera: Morir. La segunda es dejar Assiah."

La sorpresa se muestra en tu rostro, ¿cómo sería posible algo así? Oh, pero sí que es posible después de todo. Tras pensarlo te has dado cuenta, sí, la forma de esconderse es yendo a otro lugar, un lugar completamente diferente. Eso solo logra que lo mires estupefacto y él baje la mirada.

"Gehenna…" Dejas escapar esa palabra en un susurro sin poder asimilarlo todavía.

¿Es posible ir a ese lugar? Y aún si lo fuese, ¿lo harías? Te has quedado completamente paralizado. Desde que la verdad se hizo presente huiste de aquello; ahora es tu alternativa a la muerte. No obstante… después de todo eres un demonio y si así puedes dejar de causar problemas tanto a tu hermano como a los demás, entonces tal vez no sea tan mala idea. Sientes un pequeño mareo, tantas emociones, tantos pensamientos, tantas cosas con las que tienes que cargar por el simple hecho de ser lo que eres…

"Todo estará bien." Ahora pronunciáis los dos.

Y así, volvéis a tomaros las manos dejando que una falsa sonrisa se dibuje en vuestros rostros. Las cosas no serán fáciles, por el contrario, cada vez va a ser más complicadas… puede que hasta el punto de que tal vez deseéis haber muerto aquí y ahora. Pero de todas formas, no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? Mientras estéis juntos como cuando erais pequeños, todo… va a estar bien.


End file.
